The things we try to forget
by White Rose1
Summary: Everyone has embrassing moments...including our loving boys of Wiess. Watch as they relive their experiences of horror just for our humor
1. Chapter 1

WR: I don't own Weiss as much as I wished I did….unfortuently I don't wails…but that doesn't mean I can't glomp Aya-kun

Aya: glares…don't even think about it.

WR: (GLOMPS!)You're so cute when you're pissed off!

Youji: Isn't he? .

WR: HAI! HAI! .

The Can

It had been another busy day at the Kitty in the House, flower shop. However, now that the rush was over, the shop closed up nice and tight and the best part was that there was no one else in sight. It was quiet and peaceful and Ken was ecstatic. He had been feeling slightly under the weather, either from the work load of being an assassin or floweriest…wait a minute it was a combination of the two. He sighed as he settled finally in front of the large screen TV in their cellar, his game was finally going to start in approximately 20 minutes. He really couldn't wait to see who the playing off team would be this year. He was even more ecstatic about the fact the others were out, so that meant he could be as loud as he wanted. A maniac soccer grin spread like wildfire across his face at the thought.

Then his stomach grumbled, echoing down the street. He looked down at his rumbling stomach, ok maybe it had been a bad idea to go straight from work to more work only to forget dinner. He sighed and headed back up stairs into the kitchen. Upon opening the fridge he only found a lot of condiments, a few vegetables and not much else. Then he headed to the cabinets only able to round up a can of StarKist solid white tuna. "At least this should be fine for now," he muttered while setting it down on the counter. Taking the last pieces of bread, he headed back to the frig grabbing the mayo. He smirked remembering he was keeping his promise not to burn down the house. Omi would be pleased.

A vague memory of a growling Aya with knives in hands as he ran away as quickly as possible, the fire was out of control. Omi was running around in a panic as he quickly tried to soothe the screaming fire alarm, the sprinklers were going off. Youji at the time had been too drunk to do something useful and was shouting, "Let's have a soap party! Come on sprinklers! Show me your stuff!" In the process, he was stripping rather quickly and squirting soap all over the kitchen and apartment. Some had landed on Aya who forgot about Ken and started yelling at Youji. Within moments, the suds consumed everything and one in sight. Aya looked like he was about to start killing everything in sight. Needless to say, Ken was in deep shit when everything was finally calmed down, and the fire department left. He was officially banded from using the stove for the rest of his existence in Wiess…which basically meant for the rest of his days.

Ken sighed as he sliced up the tomato then looked down at the can of tuna. "Where had Omi put that can opener?" another sigh escaped from his lips. He searched for a good five minutes, at least. Still the object was no where to be seen. Ken glanced at the clock, "Oh well, I guess I should just find something use that would work. I mean it's a can. They are meant to open."

Then magically a light bulb went off in his head as he rushed to his room. When he returned he smirked pulling out an old cheat pocket knife, after all, who didn't own a practical tool like a pocket knife. He was very proud and easily punched a hole along the side. The fishy smell crept out of the can and onto his hands. Then he tried to work the knife into the slot, however he found that the trick wasn't working like it did on TV. So he made another hole, only this time the can made a hic up sound as juice sputtered into his eyes. He stumbled back rubbing his eyes, the smell of tuna was not only on his hands but now his face as well. Another dark growl as he rivaled Aya's darkest I'm-going-to-kill-you-so-slowly-you-won't-even-know-your-dieing, glare of doom. Then he tried to punch a line along the diameter of the can. This only resulted in more tuna juice splashing over his soccer jersey and onto the ceiling. He gasped in horror, slamming the can on the counter as he stormed off to find something else. "Just give me the god damn tuna." He muttered as he returned with a screwdriver. It was the only thing a dull enough blade. He tried prying apart the two side of aluminum apart. He growled as he drained the remaining juice down the drain and continued to fight for the meat. "I… almost…have… it! ….Give… me... the… damn… tuna!" He shouted, hammering the heck out of the piece of metal.

But the smiling fish on the side would not relent, especially after such violent behavior. So Ken continued to fight as his stomach cursed his stupidity and the other housemates. "Come on! You stupid piece of crap!" The can stopped all movement for a moment, "God damn you!" When the hole was finally large enough to see the pink colored meat, quickly he turned the can over and hit it with the handle of the screwdriver. Some meat sprinkled out into the small bowl. Some landed on the counter and on the floor. "God damn you! I just want the damn tuna! Give me the tuna!" he shouted as he rentless began prying the insides of the can out. "MWHAHAHA! You thought you could win! MWHAHAHA! You are nothing! Nothing! You hear me!" He chuckled in triumph as he continued to make his tuna sandwich, adding the mayo and tuna, while trying to get the concentration just right. He finally finished the sandwich and hopped downstairs and landed in the middle of the big black couch.

A half hour into the game, Ken heard the slam of the door and cursed, so much for a night of shouting at the top of lungs for his team to get the damn ball. "Ken! Ken! I'm home!" Omi shouted happily while heading down the stairs. "Ah, did your game just start?" Ken shook his head while keeping his eyes glued to the TV. In his hand fingered an empty aluminum can with a smiling fish on the side.

The chibi looked quizzically at Ken then eyed the distorted empty can of tuna, resting near bye. "Anno…Ken-kun…what did you do to the can?"

"It was asking for it," Ken muttered as he put the finishing touches on his sandwich. "I just wanted the damn tuna."

"But we have a can opener," Omi protested.

"No we don't," he stated firmly, glaring at the can. "I looked for five minutes. Whose turn was it for groceries? Next time we're getting the easy open tuna."

"It was Youji-kun," Omi stated, holding his hand to his chin in thought, "But that just meant it was Aya's turn." Ken sighed knowing the reason; Youji would only bring home booze…babes…and more booze…with occasional boxes of chocolate…though for whom he never really figured out. Maybe that was why Aya always seemed to be a good mood on those days, must be that damn sugar high. Ken shivered, he never ever wanted to walk on Aya on a sugar high, EVER again.

"Well, someone needs to go otherwise we are going to starve," Ken replied, "Honestly, I don't understand the point in packaging something so no one can eat. It took me forever just to get some meat out of this thing."

"But Ken-kun, we DO have a can opener," Omi protested, then headed out to the kitchen. Ken shrugged and settled down, as his team got the ball.

Then a thud caused Ken to jump out of his skin. He raced up into the kitchen, only to stop while staring at Omi, he was breathing hard. "What is it Omi?"

"Well, first off the kitchen smells like tuna," the chibi stated, then threw the taller young man a full pout while saying, "Second, there's tuna juice all over the place and I'm not cleaning it up, Ken-ken. Thirdly, I'm hungry and…I can't find the damn can opener."

Ken sweat dropped with a nervous smile asking, "What do you want?"

"Tuna," Omi smiled innocently, "It's a crazy craving cause its all over the apartment!" Ken's face just paled as the chibi smiled and held out an aluminum can with the smiling fish on the side. The chocolate hair boy sighed and pulled out his trusty screwdriver. "Ken-kun! You used a screwdriver! That's so dangerous."

"Hey, do you want to eat or not," the other boy snapped, snatching the can, "besides, I'm a pro, got that."

"Sure thing, Ken-kun," Omi gave a nervous smile only to watch the horror unfold first hand.

Twenty minutes into half time, Aya twitched on the other end of the phoneline as Omi explained what had happened."And that's why Ken-kun is now in the hospital." There was a pause, "I know…I know…" the shorter boy sighed eyeing the door down the hall. "Hai, Hai, I'll bring him home as soon as I can," he stated, "Oh don't worry Aya-kun, he's cleaning it all up, by himself."

End

WR: DONE! YAY! Just in time for bed…now I have to finish a take home quiz.

Aya: You should have done that before hand. Instead, you had to try out your story frist hand.

WR: Actually, it my first hand experience that caused this fic . I had been craving tuna.

Ken: But you didn't get hurt doing it.

WR: I know 'cause I got mad skills! . Bye bye take care all! (GLOMPS Aya)

Aya: GET OFF!

WR: HELL NO! .


	2. Chapter 2

WR: I got a request to do the Aya part on a sugar high well…and then I figure why can't I do the Ken burning down the kitchen…but we're going to blame it all on Yotan ."

Y: What did I ever do to you?

WR: . come on your just the scapegoat! Ah Youji don't pout….damn it I told you not to smoke in here!

A: Kudou! (icey glare)

Y: EEP! (runs away)

WR: I LUV AYA!! (Tries to GLOMP Aya who only side steps leaving the writer on the floor)

A: You should be working on your longer stories anyway (walks away)

WR: Pouts….I….are…kind of…sort of….not…DON'T LEAVE ME! (runs after Aya)

Problem solver

It wasn't fair. Life wasn't supposed to be a day in and day out of stresses. Asuka had reminded him easily of that when she had been alive. Youji shook his head. He didn't want to get into those darker memories, not unless he had a drink in his hands and several packs of cigarettes in his pockets. Besides, at the moment he had a much better view especially while slouching in the chair watching a certain red head teammate of his.

"Youji!" a rough bark caused him to turn and give a lazy smile, "Get back to work!"

"Hai Hai," he waved as he stood up and walked into the greenhouse. As soon as the door clicked shut, he snuck a look at the red head. He was wearing that hideous orange sweater again; his long red eartails were dancing along his soft white cheeks. Then he caught a flash of intense violet eyes glaring daggers in his direction. Youji backed up and fell into the wall, damn it he was acting like a love sick school girl! He cursed as he was happy that he didn't break anything, he may be turning into a school girl but he wasn't turning into Ken. That was still an accomplishment. He snickers trying to think of how he could get the red head's attention just to make the man relax. Fuijimya Aya was way too tense….in fact, Youji thought for a moment while he cleaned up the back room. Then the realization hit, he had _never_ seen Aya really relax, and he always had a scowl on his face. Even if it was an adorable scowl. Youji quickly shook his head, tossing long locks of blonde brown around, "No no! I am so NOT going there!"

It was two days later, when Youji was sitting at the bar, deep in concentration. It was amazing, he usually wasn't such a deep thinker except when he was piss ass drunk. The only problem about that was he never was able to remember the incredible ideas he had come up with. Like that one night, _How he was going to walk right up to Aya and pull the man into a brothel so they could both get laid_. _Or the other time, he came up with the idea of just getting the man laid by him_, yes Aya would defiantly relax after a night of wild sex with Kudou Youji. A lazy smirk danced on his lip as he took another chug of his beer. But tonight he wasn't at that point, so he would remember. Hopefully, with a little bit of luck and lots of chibi patience, pull it off. After all, according to Asuka, "you should live life to the fullest." He sighed, knowing he didn't want to what to do. Dancing and Aya was a big no no, he would have to be suave, cool, and smart. He easily had the first two covered and he was smart but in comparison to Omi and Aya, no this plan was going to have to take time to carry out.

"Ah Kudou-san," the bartender stated, "Last call. I'm going to be closing soon."

"Another one," Youji stated calmly with a sigh and began to pay his tab, "Anno…what would you do for someone if they really needed to relax but you have to trick them into going out. But they're pretty smart and won't fall for simple tricks."

"Well," the bartender thought for a moment while placing another beer in front of him.

"You could always just get them to relax at first," he stated, "I don't know drug the girl or something. Buying them flowers…chocolate," he paused at this,"wait a minute you're Kudou! The KUDOU! You have girls hunched over in the corners with trench coats waiting to jump you. Why the hell are you asking advice?"

"Cause it's not a girl," the man growled angrily, slamming his fist down on the counter. The bartender's eyes were about to pop out of his head. Youji snapped "It's my co worker, he's way too tense."

"Oh, then just go and get him drunk!" the bartender stated calmly smiling like a genius. Youji's face hit the counter at that statement moaning, "Oh this is impossible!"

The lanky walking sex god sighed as he stumbled into the apartment. Then his stomach growled, magically he appeared in front of the refrigerator, but slammed it upon finding nothing satisfactory. He didn't want something healthy no he wanted something sweet, soft, melted in his mouth as he rolled it around in his tongue. What was the word….no not sex, no not beer, no not cigarettes…. "Chocolate…Chocolate! THAT'S IT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Then suddenly, there was a step in the door way causing Youji to turn slowly. He let out a sigh of relief as he stared down at chibi. "Ohayo."

"Youji," the chibi growled, looking up with dark glowing eyes of death. "You woke me up." Youji's face paled as he backed up to the counter, fearing for his life.

"Ah…gomen gomen…I'll be going," he stated hurrying towards his room.

"Youji-kun," the chibi pouted, causing the blonde to turn. Omi was terrifying when pissed, but when he pouted, no one, especially all tall people had a chance.

"Hai," Youji squeaked, trying to controlling his lanky body from the alcohol. He didn't want to piss off the shortest of the group again, nope…he didn't want to end up like the pink bunny ever.

"It's your turn for groceries," the chibi stated. "Please don't get ALL booze like you did last time."

"Sure thing," Youji replied sprinting towards his room and locked the door. "Yeah, this place defiantly needs to relax." But he had a solution for his problem, chocolate for Aya and beer for the chibi. "Yup, I am a genius!" With that he fell face down onto his bed instantly falling asleep.

Youji awoke the next morning, with a hammer and anvil in his head. He groaned as his hand searched for the alarm. However, his fingers weren't obeying his orders so he threw the damn thing across the room and into the door.

"KUDOU!" a shout came from the door. Youji tucked himself further under the warm covers, no way in hell was he going to deal with Aya this early in the morning.

"It's noon. It's time for your shift. Get up!" Aya stated in a monotone as he stood at the foot of the bed. He placed the alarm clock that he had caught down and set it for the next five minutes. Youji answered with a snore. Violet eyes stared at the figure on the bed, then calmly without much effort took the edge of the covers and pulled.

Youji gracefully fell to the ground landing on his nose, half naked. Aya didn't say a word as he walked out of the room and down the stairs, taking the warm covers with him. No one seemed to notice the smirk of triumph upon the redhead's lips as he gave it to the screaming fangirls.

"Damn you Aya," Youji muttered sourly and staggered to stand up and get dress.

Youji sighed as he finally returned upon grocery shopping and his shift. It had taken him longer than he would have liked. However, he had found a really good brand of European chocolate, from a tiny country called Belgium. The product was called something like…Truffles. He had tried it, oh it was heaven wrapping around his tongue and melting in his mouth. It was almost as good as sex, key word being almost. Yup, Fuijmya Aya didn't stand a chance. His grin spread like wildfire as he placed the beer in the refrigerator and chocolate on the counter in. He had gotten some other groceries but beer took his priority and he instantly helped himself to a can. Taking a gulp, he smirked and walked back to his room and prepared the camera. Now, all that he needed to do was, wait for a certain loveable red head in a hideous orange sweater.

Aya was starving when he heard Youji finally return home. Instantly, the marker was in the book that he had been reading in to ignore his hunger. He sighed knowing that Youji had gotten beer, because that's what Youji did when he went grocery shopping. He bought cases and cases of beer. His ivory finger ran through dark locks of brilliant red as he entered the kitchen. It was empty, no surprise there, but there was a large box, probably 30 ozones sitting in the middle of the kitchen counter. Curiosity had always been his nature so he walked over to the box and picked it up. His violet eyes attempted to read the labeling, it was obviously chocolate. Youji obviously bought it. However, the wrapper was gone as were a few pieces of the dark chocolate. His eyebrow lifted in surprise, could it be possible that Youji had bought the apartment, chocolate.

Before he knew what he was doing his fingers picked up a piece and popped it in his mouth. It was sickly sweet, melting in his mouth and then suddenly ending. He blinked then looked down at his fingers, they had some of the light powder so then he licked it off his fingers. There was a strange sensation running through his system. His entire body felt hot and warm and gooood. Unknown to Aya his lips were twitching as they were forced to become a smirk, and his violet eyes lusted for another piece. His mouth, no his mental capacity demanded that he another one of these chocolates. So he ate another piece, each piece building his smile til his muscles wouldn't move any further upwards.

Youji walked by the kitchen and saw Aya standing with his back facing the stove. "AH! Aya! There are you," Youji announced walking into the kitchen, "Are you going to start dinner soon?" His beer was finished and he was coming back for another.

"Nope," Aya announced rather loudly, his lips smacking loudly together.

Youji slowly turned from the refrigerator, he looked at Aya. Then his face went dead white. Aya was smiling but it was a creepy smile, like a smile that said, if you take the cloud from under my feet I'll kill you. It was scarier than waking up Chibi in the middle of the night! Youji slowly began to back up.

"Neh, Youji-kun," Aya asked lazily stalking up to Youji til their chests were almost touching. Violet eyes shining up into green accompanied with an enchanting smile, "Where did you get the chocolate?"

"The store," he stated calmly.

"Was it for anyone?" Aya asked innocently.

"Y…You," Youji backed away preparing to be punched in the face. He would have welcomed a punch in the face, it would have been normal; it was expected of Aya to punch him in the face.

"GOODIE! I love you!" Aya announced pouncing upon the poor blonde, promptly glomping him. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! It was soo good! I haven't had chocolate that good in a long time. I need more. How much did it cost? Which store? The one down the street or down the road? Why aren't you answering my questions? Youji! Youji! What's wrong?"

"Aya," Youji asked cautiously, prying out of Aya's grip, "How many of the chocolates have you eaten?"

"All of them, I was really sad when I realized I ate the last one. But it was soo good, my mouth still tastes like chocolate," Aya stated with a smile, holding up the box, "I've just finished them. Do you wanna try."

"I didn't even bring them a half hour ago!" Youji shouted in horror, "You just ate 30 pounds of chocolates in fifteen minutes! Your…Oh my God."

"I love you!" Aya announced and glomped the lanky blonde again knocking him onto the cool kitchen tile floor. His chocolate tinted lips hovering very very close to the other mans as their eyes locked, "Its really good, do you want to try?"

"Aya…how can I try if you ate them all?" Youji asked, his heart suddenly racing.

"Oi Minna is dinner ready yet?" Ken asked as he walked into the kitchen then his face paled, only to turn purple.

"Hi Ken-ken! How was the game!?" Aya asked from atop of Youji. He gave a wave with a crazy smile grin and giggle.

"I..I…Ah…Wha…How…OMG!" Ken shouted and promptly passed out from a massive nose bleed, then he collapsed rather loudly in the hallway.

Youji stared in horror as Aya crawled over to Ken and proceeded to poke him with a single index finger. Aya giggled. Fuijumia Aya, mr. Block of ice giggled, "Oh my god, I created a monster," Youji's brain shut down at this point and all he knew was blackness.

"KEN!" Omi shouted running from the basement. "Aya! Don't kill him! I'm sure it was just a mis.." Omi suddenly rushed over to Aya who was crouching over Ken. Then the short blonde hair blue eye boy stared in horror, Aya was poking Ken. At this point in time, His smile was as large as his face and his eyes were crazy like happy.

"Neh, Omi-kun," Aya asked not turning around to face the chibi.

"H…Hai Aya-…kun,"Omi stuttered, "What are you do…"

"Do you have a marker?" Then Aya turned around blinking his suddenly large violet eyes.

"H…Hai…Aya…kun," Omi replied producing a permanent marker.

"AWESOME!" The man announced rather loudly, snatching it from the boy's hand. He began doodling on Youji and Ken's faces, rushing quickly and silently between the two. Omi collapsed against the wall. His knees gave out from shaking so much from the shock.

"Are you going to pass out too Omi-chan?" Aya asked suddenly appearing in front of him.

"No…"Omi stated trying to understand what was going on.

"Oh then can you do me a favor?" Aya asked curiously, blinking and producing the best pout Omi the king of pouts had ever seen.

"Su…Sure," Omi stated with a nervous smile.

"Go and get me," Aya paused, "MORE CHOCLATE! MWHAHAHAHAHA…..HAHAHAHA!" Omi just stared in horror as Aya laughed until his usually ivory white skin turned bright red then blue from lack of oxygen. Then the tall redhead member of Wiess passed out with a large smile on his face, in on Omi's lap.

"C…Chibi?" Youji asked curiously sitting up then stared at the situation. Aya's head was Omi's lap, his brilliant plan was ruined.

"Youji-kun," Omi stated trying to be composed and settling the blushing red from his cheeks, "We are never going to mention of this experience EVER again. And if you EVER buy Aya chocolate again…I will kill you." His blue eyes flashed dangerously dark black as a dark aura surrounded him.

"H…Hai, Roger that chibi," Youji stated as the tears streamed down his face, smearing his permanent black goggles, Aya had drawn on him.

The end for now…

WR: So what did you think?

A: (glares darkly at WR) and walks away.

WR: AYA! I'm sorry! Come back! I'll give you more love and choclate than your poor body can handle.

Y: too bad, you both would be able to handle that much.

K: Are you ever going to finish Assassin Weiss Cats?

WR: Shut up! I'm working on it seriously . GOMEN NASI!


	3. Chapter 3

WR: In my defense I had to write this . GLOMPS TO ALL!

**For the Birds**

Part 1

The morning sun shone through Kitty in the House's upstairs' apartments. The easy summer breeze was relaxing and cool. Three members of the complex and assassination team Weiss were up. However, they were all working in the shop. The tallest and still hungover member, Kudou Youji, was stretched out over his bed with the covers kicked partially down. His chest rising and falling with each breathe, limbs in all directions. It was a glorious morning.

SQWACK! SQWACK!

A single green eye opened, glaring in a drunken haze at the window. Youji rolled to the side of the bed, covering his ears with a pillow. The sound was obnoxious and just too loud for eight o'clock in the morning. It was Sunday, the one actual day he was allowed to sleep in this week.

SQUAWCK! SQUAWK!

SQUAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!

Then silence rang through the building, Youji sighed in contentment, diving deep into the pillows. Suddenly, there was a constant tapping accompanying the squawking at his window. It was over the air conditioning system's roar. It was frantic and made Youji's hangover much worse. After another thirty seconds of noise, Youji growled and picked up the closest thing in his hand, it turned out to be a rubber tennis ball. He threw it. Hard. The glass shattered outward and the bird was gone. The room was blissfully silent. With a sigh of relief, Youji settled back into his bed, nuzzling into his pillow of fluff.

As soon as the depths of sleep were about to take him again, there was a banging at his door. He grumbled, "Go'way!"

"Youji-kun, we heard a crash is everything all right?" the shortest member of the team asked. The door opened and then a sharp click was heard. "Youji-kun! Get some pants on!"

"Go 'way!"

"Aya-kun, I wouldn't go in there," Omi was standing in front of the door. He paled as Aya just glared darkly at the door in front of him. Omi gulped trying to prevent passage.

"Stand back, Omi."

"Demo, Aya-kun. He's…"

BANG! The door flew open and Aya stood with his katana drawn. A look of horror flew across the redhead's face as he roared in frustration, slammed the door shut. "KUDOU GET SOME PANTS ON!"

"Go 'way!"

SQUAWCK!

"COME BACK HERE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" There were more crash sounds on the other side of the door. Youji's curses ran through the house and Aya sweatdropped while shaking his head. Omi bit his lip nervously, glancing at the scowling redhead.

"Oh for the love of…What the hell! Go away! You stupid…BIRD!" the muffled mummer came from the other side of the door. Another smash was heard and a squawk only for Youji to cry in protest and run out of the room. Omi's face was like a tomato as Youji streaked through the apartment heading towards the bathroom.

"KUDOU!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Ken shouted in horror as he saw a flash of skin disappear into the bathroom. "I've been traumatized."

"We all have been," Aya muttered, he was glaring holes into the bathroom door. Then Ken noticed that Aya's face was paler than usual. Omi's face was trying to decide if blushing or turning pale was best. But in the end his cheeks were stained with a hot shade of pink.

SQUAWCK!

"What the hell is that?" Aya asked glaring at the bedroom door.

"Remember that bird a few days ago?" Ken asked the two. The other two just blinked at him completely clueless. "You know, the one that was attacking cats and nearly poked my eyes out."

"Ken-kun," Omi blinked and frowned, "Birds don't attack people. We are a hundred times their size."

"Oh, just like we have a can opener," Ken remarked. Omi's face blushed remembering that incident a few weeks ago. "I'm serious! The bird came squawking at Blackie when he was taking a sunbath. Then he swooped down and tried to peak him. I ran at with a broom and nearly got decapitated. It's a blue bird with white stripes and its similar to a mockingbird."

Aya and Omi just blinked at each other.

"No wonder he attacked you, you attacked him," Omi deduced.

"But he was attacking the cat, and he makes the worse noise in the morning. He just doesn't shut up!" Ken stated. "I'm not making this up. I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"It doesn't matter, either way…I want my room back," Youji announced standing firmly in nothing but a blue towel with teddy bears printed on it. "I can't work like this."

"Youji," Aya growled darkly, "Put some clothes on this instant."

"What it's just a towel, a horrible one at that but something none the less," Youji replied waving his hand around, "We're all guys here Aya-kun. You're just jealous that I'm…"

"That's _my_ towel," Aya growled cutting him off.

"Oh," Youji stated, "well, that explains."

"Shut up and just put some clothes on!" Aya barked. Omi's face was back to tomato red and the towel continued to ride dangerously low. Ken's nose had a small nosebleed trailing down and he was also bright red.

"In case you haven't noticed that was my room!" Youji shouted towards the door.

"Borrow some of Aya's then," Ken pleaded.

"No way, I will not be the grim reaper of fashion," Youji replied, "Look at the towel."

"I'd rather not," Omi muttered covering his face with his hands.

"It will only be until we can get the window fixed and the bird out of the room." Ken explained. Aya was ready to go on a killing spree that moment, just for Youji and his bird.

SWQUACK!

Once the four assassins figured out a plan, Youji was still wearing a towel but his red one and not Aya's blue with teddy bears. The squawking was a constant tone through the conversation and it was horrible annoying. Omi was armed with some pots and pans, Ken had a squirt gun, Aya had his katana, Youji hand nothing in his hands.

"But I have the best weapon of all," Youji smirked with a wink.

"If you pull off that towel, you are dead," Aya stated firmly glaring at Youji.

"Never mind, let's just get my clothes back," Youji stated firmly taking the door knob in hand. "On my mark. Ich. Ni. San!" The door flew open. There was nothing but a lot of feathers and shreds of clothing. Youji's face turned red and steam came out of his ears, the bird was no where in sight. Then it hopped up on top of the dresser, it was a small bird, with a blue and white feathers, a long black peak. The bird tilted its head to one side then the other. Its wings opened and so did its beak.

SWQUACK!

Suddenly, Youji took the red towel and waved it wildly at the incoming bird. The bird did a graceful black flip loop and flew off to the next neighborhood.

SWQUACK!

"There, see that wasn't so hard," Youji announced turning around, the towel draped over his shoulder. Feathers flew askew around the ground, with the morning sunlight coming in.

SLAM!

"YOUJI! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" a chorus of three voices was heard from the other side of the door.

"Does this mean I don't have to come to work?" Youji asked with a smile.

"NO!"

Youji sighed as he looked around his room and crawled back into bed. He smirked as he dug back into his nearly featherless pillow, "Note to self put extra seeds on Aya's window sill tomorrow morning."

To be continued….

WR:…I'll try to get the rest out later . I hope I haven't traumatized anyone too much. (runs away before Youji can find her)


	4. Chapter 4

WR: Ok, after much time of brainstorming, I came up with Omi's part of the fic. I am warning there is an implied relationship with Omi and Aya here. So if you don't like that then go awayp. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic.

Sleepless Nights

Finally. After all that time. The mission report was finished. It had taken him five hours to complete. He was dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants with a t-shirt, wrapped in a sweater way too big for him. Weakly, he watched in amazement as his fingers naturally curled for the keyboard position. If he tried to move them out of that position, there was a sharp pain his wrist. He pouted as he tried to stretch his fingers. In the end, he turned off his computer and headed upstairs to the kitchen.

He blinked at the clock, it was three in the morning. Omi looked through the frost covered window, the group had come out to Villa Weiss due to a much needed vacation. Apparently, it had snowed since they came back from the mission. Luckily, no one had been hurt much. Grant it Ken had a few more cuts, Youji had barely dodged a bullet, and Aya, well, Aya was Aya, he either was perfectly fine or a complete mess. Omi sighed as he pulled out the milk, a bar of dark chocolate, and a packet of hot chocolate. Then as quietly as he could, he picked up a pot. There was the sound of rustling pots echoed through the house. He winced at the noise, looking back through the doorway.

When no one emerged with a sword or any visible weapon, Omi sighed with relief. He poured the milk till the pot was half full, placing the bar of chocolate in. The stove top clicked on, producing a nice blue flame from the gas burner. Then he pulled out a whisk and gently stirred the packet into the liquid. Staring off into space, his mind finally went blank for a blissful moment. Automatically, he shut off the stove and poured out the hot chocolate into a mug. There was enough for another mug, he left the pot on the stove. Omi sat down on the couch, watching the snow begin once again.

He shivered in the silence of the house. Warmth from the hot brown liquid gave Omi comfort as he watched snowflakes fall onto the window sill. The room was illuminated by the snow and the gray night sky. The silence was broken by a door opening and the treading of foot steps. Omi turned towards the top of the stairs. Blue eyes widened as the figure continued to tread easily down the stairs, there stood Fujimiya Aya in a light blue pajamas with teddy bears dressed in sailor suits.

"O-Ohayo Aya-kun," Omi gave a nervous smile. Aya said nothing but continued towards the kitchen. The remaining steam from Omi's hot chocolate floated away into the cold night air. Then the sound of pouring could be heard from within the kitchen.

Curiosity got the best of Omi as he crept to the entrance of the kitchen. "Anno, Aya-kun." There was no reply, Aya had his back turned to him. The teddy bears smiled innocently watching the youngest member. Omi slowly walked towards the taller man at the sink and sure enough he was placing the empty pan in the sink. Gracefully, he raised a cup of hot chocolate to his lips, a slight purr rolling on his lips.

"Would you like some marshmallows?"

"Hai," Aya's voice was firm as the taller man continued to stare out their kitchen window.

"They should be over here," Omi muttered, grabbing a ladder and began digging around the cupboards. After opening two drawers, he found the marshmallows and hopped down to hand them to Aya.

"Here you go Aya-kun," the genki boy smiled, "How many?"

"I will have all of them." Aya replied in a firm rather angry voice.

"Nani," Omi stated.

"I said I'm all in, baka" Aya shouted forcefully. He had placed his mug down and grabbed for the bag from Omi.

Surprised from the attack, Omi whirled around on the kitchen floor. This resulted in his blue slippers shooting out from under his feet. He stared up as his body readied for impact but Aya had caught him, his mug still in hand unharmed. This time it was filled with marshmallows "Ah...gomen nasi."

"Hn," was all Aya replied, Omi continued to stare up. Then he realized something, there was no pair of intense purple eyes, the tall redhead's eyes were closed. Aya's breathing was steady. Aya wasn't awake. Fujimiya Aya was sleep walking. Instantly, Omi turned bright red and stumbled away. Aya remained unaffected and continued to purr as he sipped his hot chocolate and marshmallows.

The sight in front of Omi instantly woke him up. Aya was almost as giddy as the truffle incident three months ago. He really wanted to wake Aya up. This was already getting out of hand. However, if did wake up Aya, then he would definitely wake up the entire house. Ken and Youji would kill Aya. Aya threw a spoon at the wall and it landed lodged in the wooden frame. Then again, this was Aya, Omi argued with himself.

"Aya-kun, I think you have enough marshmallows," Omi muttered, "why don't we do something else?"

"Ok," Aya replied calmly heading towards the living room. The blonde blue eyed chibi followed the tall red head cautiously. Aya then walked over towards the front door.

"Aya-kun?" Omi whirled around, completely confused.

"Who the hell is knocking?" Aya growled at the door.

"Aya-kun, nobody knocked." Omi whispered clearly worried.

There was no response. Aya opened the door, the cold winter air rushing in. Then he just stood there. He seemed to be mumbling in his sleep, each sentence getting louder and louder. It was not long till he was on the verge of shouting. The cold air continued to rush into the house.

"Aya-kun! That is enough!" Omi shouted in horror, trying to close the door. For a split second, Omi fumed and turned his back to Aya. This was poor judgment on his part. Suddenly, Aya grabbed him by the collar and his pants. Then giving a heave ho, Omi went flying head first into a pile of snow. Aya slammed the door. Snow from the roof fell to the ground with a flop.

A head of blonde hair popped out from the mountain of snow. Blue eyes looked around the world of white. His hands were cold and the warmth from the hot chocolate was gone. Omi shivered looking back at the door, it swung open. Aya stood proudly in the doorway and then began cursing, "GET OUT HERE YOU STUPID FISH! I AM FUJIMIYA! HEAR ME ROAR!" Omi ignored the shouting and ran as fast as he could. Aya had thrown him to the end of the porch, which was about twenty feet away.

"ROAR!" Aya shouted and slammed the door once more. Omi dove straight for the couch ahead. He landed in the soft warm cushions.

"Omi! What did I tell you about opening doors to sailors?" Aya growled as he continued to sleep walk, turning towards the couch.

"Not to," Omi whispered completely out of breathe.

"And what did you do?" Aya scolded, crossing his arms, his eyes remained closed.

"I...I did nothing," Omi whispered.

"And look what happened," Aya growled, "I was ready to rip their heads off. Next time I'm getting my katana." There was an awkward silence between the two. Omi could only stare as Aya continued to tower over him. "Let's go back to bed and finish what we started."

"Nani?" Omi asked completely lost.

"You mean to tell me that the invasion of sailors has completely distracted you from our previous activities," Aya quirked his head to the side, an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Um...and if I did," Omi replied.

"Then I shall have to remind you," Aya replied, he was quick as he flopped Omi over his shoulders and ran up the stairs. Omi wailed in protest but that did little good, Aya continued to take three stairs at a time. He did not stop until they were back in the redhead's room.

Aya quickly placed Omi down, covering his mouth with his own. "Sh, Omi, you don't want to wake the entire house do you?" Blue eyes stared back into lowered hazed purple eyes. The smirk had returned. Omi's jaw dropped and he was rushed backwards towards a soft bed. Dark blue covers flew towards the ceiling as Aya and he landed with a plop. Omi opened his eyes, only to stare as Aya rolled off him and began rummaging under his bed.

"Let's see I believe it was your roll," the sleepwalker replied as he pulled out a pair of sexy dice. Omi's face paled as he mutely shook his head. "You wanted to play." Aya pouted. "Come on if we're lucky we can finish before the others wake up." Furiously, Omi shook his red face. Aya placed the dice in his hands and gave them a shake. He let the black dice with red kanji fly. It hit the floor, twirled like a top. Omi watched the horror unfold in slow motion. The first one gave to stop on KISS. His jaw dropped as the second dice landed on WHATEVER!

"Kiss whatever," Aya read out loud softly, turning his closed eyes towards Omi. Omi's face was white as the snow outside. Omi closed his eyes, dreading for whatever meant. How he wish he hadn't taken so long to finish the report. How he wish he hadn't made that hot chocolate. How he wish he was back in bed, and this was a horrible dream.

"Well, it looks like you get Europe," Aya sighed as he made a disapproving growl. Omi's eyes snapped open at that. He looked down at the floor, sure enough there was Fujimiya Aya sitting by a map of the world in various colors. A box on the flow showed little toy soldiers, it read one word: RISK.

"We're playing RISK," Omi whispered in shock.

"Of course," Aya replied. "I still can't believe the only pair of dice we have are the pervert's. Besides you were so determined to play, you came up with the point system." He held up a card of various terms, numbers by the side. Omi blinked back tears of relief. Timidly, he looked down at the tall man sitting on the floor, arranging the blue soldiers onto the European soil. Aya then crawled towards exactly where the perverted dice were.

"No way," Omi muttered as he watched Aya roll and groan as he got "Lick" "Hand."

"Not my luck tonight," the redhead muttered, he began moving his pieces through Asia. Omi just blankly stared as Aya handed him the dice. Blue eyes stared intently at the peacefully asleep face in front of him. Aya's eyes were definitely closed. His breathing was still steady. Reluctantly, he took the dice and rolled. However, once the dice left his hands, he collapsed on the soft bed. Completely exhausted.

XXXXX

Omi groaned as he curled up in bed. It was warm and soft, lazily, his blue eyes opened to a white ceiling. He just lay there, breathing in and out, he had slept very well. Quietly, he walked down the stairs in his curiously wet slippers. He blinked, the house was disturbingly quiet. It was way too quiet. Then the blip of a siren echoed through the house. He ran out of the house, there was an ambulance, its lights going in all directions. "Oi, chibi!" Youji shouted, placed his hand on the short teenager. "You finally woke up."

"It's not that late," Omi replied calmly. "What happened?"

"The moron slipped on a puddle by the door and opened his injury from the other day," Youji grumbled. "Just so you know, its two in the afternoon."

"We'll have to fix it," Aya muttered quietly, "Ice is very dangerous."

"You know the funny part was that it was like someone had opened the door," Youji stated.

"Huh?" Omi blinked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Aya snarled.

"No, I'm serious, did we have a robbery?" Youji asked. "I mean, you didn't hear anything last night did you?"

"I doubt that a robber would get past us," Omi agreed, his memory of the pervious night slowly inching back.

"You never know," Youji replied. "Well, I go with the moron, you two can make breakfast." The tall blonde gave a wink; Aya did not say a word but whirled around and walked back into the house. He paused in the doorway, and violet eyes locked intensely on Omi.

"Um...ok," Omi smiled and hurried back to Aya. The tall redhead closed the door with a gentle click. Omi almost didn't notice the warmth of the hand on his shoulder. Nor the fact that Aya was leading him back to the stairs.

"Go back to bed,"

"Eh?"

"I'll take care of breakfast," Aya replied heading towards the kitchen. "You had a rough night." Omi could only stare as Aya gave him a wink and disappeared into the kitchen. The shortest member sighed with relief, and quietly trudged up the stairs. Instinctually, he took a right and walked into the second bedroom. The room had a blue comforter spread out on the floor, he picked it up. Curling into the warm blue fabric, something fell to the ground. Blue eyes blinked as he felt around for a tiny blue solider. Omi's eyes widen and then rolled back into his head, darkness took him away from the memories of the pervious night.

Two hours later, Aya came upstairs to see how Omi was doing. He was rather surprised when he found the youngest member. Omi curled up in his blue covers, a bit of drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth. When did Omi think it was ok to start sleeping in the same bed as him? After a moment of trying to process this new form of affection. A small smile appeared on Aya's face as he silently, closed the door. After-all, the kid had had a rough night.

WR: Ok, I know you are probably lost at the parts where Aya's eyes are partly open and yes, I have seen people sleep with partly opened eyes. Aya is still asleep through the entire process. So I don't want to answer any questions about that. I'll probably keep adding small unrelated fics in this cause that way I might be able to keep everything organized, but don't expect regular updates.

A: It's not like you update regularly anyway.

WR: Oh don't worry Aya you're still my one and only, GLOMPS!

A: What the heck does that mean?

WR: giggles only to run away from mob lead by Aya and Omi.


End file.
